The Most Noble House of Fairy Tail
by old man hokage
Summary: Makarov has a new mission for his brats: go to Hogwarts undercover as students to protect Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived from Snake Face- errr, the Dark Lord. Can they make it through the year with no problems? Since this is Fairy Tail, probably not. Set in the Goblet of Fire.


AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so tell me if you like it! This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. The ships will be NaLu, Jerza, Gajevy, Gruvia, and Miraxus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, despite all I do to convince myself that I do.

"Huh?".

The reactions were all different; Erza had a frown, Gray muttered something about Natsu being an idiot, Juvia said someting about her precious Gray-sama being right, Jellal grinned, Wendy, Levy, and Mirajane lightly giggled, Gajeel snorted, Lucy facepalmed, Happy looked unsurprised, and Laxus snorted right along with Gajeel.

"Natsu! What have you been doing this whole time?".

"Just thinkin' if I can meet one of those dragons and kick their a-" "Natsu! We have a child here!" Erza exclaimed, covering Wendy's ears. "Sorry!" he said, and hastily corrected his mistake. "I wanna meet a dragon and kick their butts! I meant butts!". Erza nodded. "I'm glad to see you are using the proper vocabulary.".

"Natsu.". Lucy said before Gray could comment. "We're going to a magic school called Hogwarts in another dimension called Earth. They use wands for their magic. We're leaving tommorrow.".

"Yosh! Party at Luce's house!". "WAIT, WHAT?!?!"

So that's how Lucy and Mirajane ended up cooking for way too many people with Wendy assisting them.

After many mouths had been fed and many scowls were given, (cough*Lucy*cough) the group settled down to sleep. Lucy brought all the girls mattresses so they could "sleep"(gossip) in her room and stuck the boys in her living room to "do whatever the heck you want to, just DON'T MESS ANYTHING UP!".

After a few rounds of truth or dare and some mindless gossiping, the girls went to bed, all dreaming of the magic school that they would be journeying to the next day.

When Lucy awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she felt extremely warm, like another source of heat was warming her up. The next thing she noticed was the smell of firewood, but not the burning part. No, it was the part that made you want to stay and keep looking at the dazzling flame, the part that kept you there, making jokes with your family and roasting marshmallows till they were golden brown, the part that made you smile despite whatever had happened in the past few days.

The last thing she noticed were the strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw all of her friends trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. Levy was in tears by then. "L-l-look at your waist, Lu-chan.".

"Huh? AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!". andand of course, just in time popped in Happy, singing "She looooooves him!". "I do not! Shut up you stupid cat!". Lucy attempted to get up, but the arms around her waist prevented him from doing so. "Oh, forget this. LUCY KICK!" "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Lucy now had a Natsu-shaped hole in her wall.

Laxus shuddered. "Remind me not to get on her bad side.".

Time Skip- Brought to you by yoursyours truly!

"Aha!" Erza exclaimed. "My survival instincts have brought us to Hogwarts!". "Um... Erza?" asked Jellal. "You do realize that we're a day late?". She waved him off. "Irrelevant. I have brought us to our destination, correct?". "Yeah, but my compass spirit could have showed us where to go.". Erza still had the sparkles in her eyes. "Let us go!". They entered the castle, and were surprised to see the portraits could talk. "Sir, you seem to be an exceptional knight. Would you point us in the direction of the Great Hall?". "But of course, m'lady. Onwards!".

Another time skip! Wow, I'm in the flow!

Erza stepped forwards, and pushed open the humongous doors that would mark the beginning of their great adventures.

AN: Whoo! I did it! First chapter is up! What do you think? Leave comments in the reviews or message me!


End file.
